


Drabble #3

by Jeremy-rennerd (DarknessXAnime)



Series: Series of Mindless Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Drabble on Bruce Banner, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessXAnime/pseuds/Jeremy-rennerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Odd Days, Bruce Banner hated everything about himself. </p><p>But on most days... On most days he had the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random I felt like I needed to write it because I saw picture of Bruce Banner and I love him. 
> 
> And more people need to love him. 
> 
> Also, Avengers Family ♥

After the change, there wasn't anyone. There couldn't be. And he'd coped. He had never been an overly sexually active person _before_ so he really wasn't so afterwards. 

 

On odd days, when he fought to keep his heartbeat down and himself off (Something that rarely worked but it was worth a try anyways, he supposed), he missed the feel of Betty's skin against his own, of her lips and he delicate hands and wished he could see her. Could love her without risking her safety but that wasn't possible. It would never again be possible because he was the Hulk and from that there was no cure. 

 

On those odd days, he hated it. 

 

But on most days... On most days he didn't.

 

On most days he didn't have time to hate himself or his condition because Tony really loved hearing himself talk, and Steve always had something new that he couldn't ask Tony about or Clint and Natasha had something they wished to share with him. 

 

On most days, He was too busy being loved to hate anything at all. 

 


End file.
